


Smitten (and Doing Something About It)

by EverydayGeek



Series: Smitten [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: Maggie had been asking Alex out for weeks now. Alex was clueless.





	

Alex thought she'd been pretty straight-forward about her interest in Maggie. Sure, she'd never outwardly told the detective that she was interested in her and - okay, so maybe she hadn't quite built up the courage to ask her on a date yet, either - but she thought her lingering stares and occasional, flirty comments would be enough of a hint. Judging by the woman Maggie was currently chatting up at their newest crime scene, it obviously wasn't. Maybe Maggie just wasn't _that_ into her. Maybe she'd imagined all of the looks and the flirting and the jealousy. Maybe it had been all in her head. Maybe she'd been unknowingly infected with an alien virus that caused her to have hallucinations. Lord knows that wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility; she _did_ work around strange alien substances every day.

All Alex knew was that she'd been pining for Maggie since the day they met, and now she'd missed her shot. If Maggie was interested before, she obviously wasn't now. Alex was too late.

A swoosh and thud sounded a few feet behind her, signaling Supergirl's arrival to the scene. Alex turned around and came face-to-face with her sister.

"Hey," Kara greeted, her brow furrowing as she looked in Maggie's direction. "What's going on over there?"

Alex sighed. "Detective Sawyer charming other women. No big deal."

Kara gasped lightly. "No big deal? Alex, you _like_ her. Have you not asked her out yet?"

Instead of answering the question, Alex looked down at the police report in her hands. She ignored Kara's look of concern and busied herself with flipping through the same pages she'd already flipped through five times over the last half hour. The words had begun blurring together at this point and she sighed, flipping the report back to its first page. She looked at her sister and frowned, another sigh threatening to escape her lungs at the disappointed look on Kara's face.

"I just…haven't worked up the courage to do it yet," she admitted.

"Alex!" Kara hissed. "You're going to lose your shot if you don't make a move. You two are a perfect match."

"I know!" Alex harshly whispered back. Kara was obviously taken aback by the harshness of her tone, so Alex softened. "I know."

"You made me make an effort to ask Lena out, so I think it's time I do the same for you."

Alex scoffed. "But _you_ didn't even ask her out. _She_ asked you out."

Kara waved her off. "You say alien, I say refugee. The point is, I accepted her date offer and now we're three dates into our budding relationship. You, however, haven't heeded any of Maggie's hints. She's asked you out a few times and you've turned her down."

Alex gasped. "No, she hasn't!"

Kara snorted. "Last week she asked if you wanted to go out for dinner and you told her you just wanted to sleep in."

"But-

Kara cut her off, eager to get her point across. "Two weeks ago she asked if you wanted to get a coffee with her at that new bakery that just opened on 2nd street, and you told her you'd had enough coffee that day to last you the rest of the week."

Alex opened her mouth to defend herself, but to no avail. Kara was on a roll.

"Just yesterday morning she asked if you wanted to get a quick lunch with her at that Italian restaurant near the National City Police Station," Kara pointed out, driving her point home. Alex was gob smacked. "Maggie clearly likes you and I don't think she's given up on you just yet."

Alex opened and closed her mouth, like a recently resuscitated person gasping for air. "B-but, what about _her_?" she asked, nudging her head toward the woman Maggie was still chatting with.

Kara went silent for a moment, a look of concentration on her face. Alex knew that look; it was the look Kara got when she used her super-hearing to listen in on a conversation. A few seconds passed, and Kara's features smoothed out. A smile found its way on her lips. Alex was at a loss.

"Why are you smiling?"

Kara tried her best to seem nonchalant, but the excitement in her eyes gave her away. Whatever she'd just heard must've been something great to elicit such excitement.

"Kara…" Alex grumbled impatiently. "Tell me what you heard!"

"I wish that I could, but I think you're about to find out."

Alex furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by-"

"Danvers!" Maggie's voice shouted in the near distance.

Alex turned around to face the woman's direction. "What is it, Sawyer?"

"Can you come over here for a sec?"

Alex turned back to Kara, who nodded eagerly, shooing her in Maggie's direction. Alex did as she was told and made her way over to Maggie and her special lady friend. As Alex approached the pair, Maggie introduced them.

"Alex Danvers, meet Paulina Russel."

Alex, confused as to why Maggie was introducing her to this mystery woman, nodded politely. "Hello."

"It's so nice to meet you, Alex."

Alex said nothing. Maggie smirked.

"Paulina owns that new diner over on 5th. It doesn't open to the public until ten, but she said she'd allow us to have the place to ourselves for the next hour if we go now."

Alex, still confused, only managed a quiet, "huh?"

Maggie's smirk deepened. "You and me are going on a date, Danvers."

And that's how Alex found herself being dragged into the nearby alleyway where she'd parked her bike. Maggie reached into Alex's blazer pocket and took the keys to her bike, hopping onto the front seat and patting the space behind her.

"Hop on, Danvers."

"You're taking me on a date?" Alex said slowly, her mind finally processing what Maggie had said.

"Well, one of us had to make the first move, and it obviously wasn't going to be you. Now, hop on."

So she did. Alex Danvers was (finally) going on a date with Maggie Sawyer.


End file.
